


Paths Cross Academy

by Shopkeeper



Category: Vampire Knight, xxxHoLic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Blood Drinking, Comedy, Crossdressing, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Vampires, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 07:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shopkeeper/pseuds/Shopkeeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watanuki infiltrates Cross Academy due to a wish made in Yuuko's shop. Rating subject to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paths Cross Academy

**Author's Note:**

> This story is meant to be a break for me against other stories I put here. Thus, the writing may or may not be detailed, depending on how I am feeling when writing the chapters. This is meant to be relaxing and enjoyable! And humorous, of course. Please enjoy! ♥

There was no point in lying about it; Watanuki Kimihiro was unfortunately very used to Yuuko and her crazy schemes. In fact, it got to the point where Watanuki merely figured that whoever walked through the gates of the shop, he was destined to help. And he would be right.

...It was all apart of his unrealized training, for what was yet to come.

But there are many universes, so many in fact, and Watanuki was special, as he merely existed in one, and thus, could travel far, travel wide, and exist in many.

It was what led Yuuko to her decision.

In one world, Watanuki would suffer the ultimate fate along with his other half to set the worlds in order.

But in this one...

...Watanuki's future did not have to be so bleak.

 

~  
Paths Cross Academy  
~

 

“Infiltrate Cross Academy? But I already go to Cross Academy..” Watanuki let out, lowering his tray down to the small glass table that sat beside Yuuko. Upon it was a beautiful presentation of shaved ice, a delicate pink syrup on top for flavor. Yuuko's red eyes lit up as she practically snatched it up, spoon in hand.

The summers in Japan were always brutal. Yuuko's pretty little handmaidens, Maru and Moro, sat dutifully beside the woman with fans in their hands, attempting to keep their mistress cool. Yuuko's long, pin-straight hair was up in a messy bun in an attempt to keep cooler, small shorts and tiny tank top falling off of her slender shoulders.

The Space-Time Witch, with all her amazing powers.... was nothing against the humidity of the land of the rising sun. She let out a moan, sliding against the chair. 

“Don't be silly, Watanuki,” The woman stated, scooping up a good portion of shaved ice with the silver spoon. “Why would I ask you to infiltrate a school you already attend?” She took a bite of the treat, and hummed. “...Mmm, exquisite...!”

“Then...?” Watanuki asked, watching the woman with careful, two-toned eyes behind his glasses. His one golden eye and one blue eye were bright in the Japanese summer sun.

Yuuko swallowed another bite.

“Then obviously there's another school by the same name,” Yuuko stated, and she reached underneath the cushion of her chair, pulling out a rather sleek pamplet. Watanuki took it from her, his slender fingers grazing over the thick, embossed paper. He opened it, staring down at the words from behind his glasses, Yuuko continuing to eat.

“...Cross Academy...” Watanuki read off, taking in the beautiful red rose cross emblem at the top of the pamplet. “Empowered by distinguished, brilliant young minds, Cross Academy offers an educational experience like no other facility in Japan. Located in a beautiful, remote forest for a perfect, calming learning atmosphere and surrounded by a quaint European-inspired village, Cross Academy welcomes all brilliant minds, no matter their heritage.” He pulled the paper away. “...Huh. Sounds expensive.”

“And you'd be right. The children of politicians, corporate tycoons, celebrities, and other individuals attend the academy.” Yuuko closed her eyes, savoring another bite of Watanuki's treat before speaking again. “...A school for the elite.”

“Annnnd you expect me to fit in,” Watanuki stated slowly, looking back down to the pamplet. He continued reading. “...Cross Academy offers a Day and Night Class. Prospective students will go through a strenuous testing and interview process in order to be decided the appropriate fit for their needs, and if Cross Academy is a right fit for them...?” He looked back up at Yuuko sharply. “Are you kidding me?! I was lucky to get into my own school!”

“You don't have to worry about all that,” Yuuko dismissed with a wave of her spoon. “You've already been accepted into the Day Class. Your uniform is supposed to arrive tomorrow.”

“You never explained exactly what I'm supposed to be doing—and!!!” Watanuki suddenly exclaimed, pointing a finger to her. “If I'm even going to go! I can't just up and leave my school like that! Even if it is summer! What about my classes?! What about my education?! And what about--

“Himawari-chaaaaaan!!!” Watanuki moped pitifully, Yuuko mouthing off the name behind his back. She merely took another bite, looking sorry that she was reaching the end of the refreshing snack.

Maru and Moro watched him, but Yuuko made a face herself, leaning over the arm of her wicker chair to look at him.

“Hey! You're not the only one with problems, you know!” The woman stated, looking cross. “...Who's going to make me delicious food? And buy me alcohol on their way back from school?!

“And,” The woman stated, crossing her arms and Watanuki's two-colored eyes turned back over to the beautiful wish-granter, “...I'm sure Doumeki is going to be rather lonely without you.”

“Hmph!” Watanuki turned fully in his pink apron, the cat embroidery on the front gleaming on the chest. He waved a hand dismissively towards her, snatching back up the tray, and the now empty bowl that once held shaved ice. “I highly doubt it. I'm surprised you're not sticking him along for the ride!”

Watanuki headed down the wooden hall, back inside of Yuuko's wish granting shop. The woman watched him with red eyes, before a slow smirk crossed over her face.

“Because, Watanuki,” The woman stated faintly, and she lifted up a pinky, bending it up and down as she looked at it. “...I know to whom, in this dimension, your red thread of fate is attached to.

“...And he could truly use someone like you... right about now.”

~  
Paths Cross Academy  
~

The Sun Dorms of Cross Academy were exquisite. There was a beauty to them, a splendor and luxurious quality that Watanuki was not used to, not in the least. The carpet was plush, the pillars shined to perfection. Not unlike how Watanuki would desire any place he lived in to be. It was clean, and the slave-boy of Yuuko Ichihara, the most powerful witch in the cosmos, rather enjoyed cleanliness. Hidden within the folds of his shirt, his constant companion, Mugetsu the Pipefox, hid, sleeping, until he was able to come out. But who knew when that would be.

The young man walked down the halls, holding to him a backpack that Yuuko had given him, and in her usual cruel taste. It was pink, with cute white wings on them. Watanuki clutched the strap of it tightly as he headed down the hall, to his room.

Perhaps, he would have been more pissed about it, if...

“What the hell is this?!” Watanuki screamed within the receiving area of Yuuko's shop. He had opened a white clothing box, pulled apart the tissue paper, and had expected to see his Cross Academy Day Class uniform. And instead he got-- “THIS IS A GIRLS UNIFORM!”

“Its cute, isn't it?” Yuuko stated cheerfully, watching as Watanuki held up the trim blazer and black pleated skirt. The boy's eyes whipped to her, holding a deadly aura.

“I'M A MAN!”

“Not anymore!” Yuuko continued to chirp. Maru and Moro came up behind her suddenly, chanting 'Not anymore, not anymore!' as they held up what looked to be a package of hair extensions and a rather decorative bra and panty set, complete with tiny white polka-dots and dainty lace over a mint-green fabric.”I think you'd make a much cuter girl!”

“WHAT DOES MAKING ME A GIRL HAVE TO DO WITH THIS?!” In fact, what the hell was he supposed to even be doing over there?

And Yuuko merely smiled, icy and calculative.

“...because its more fun that way!”

“LIKE HELL ITS—w-wait, Yuuko... what are you—MARU! M-MORO! AAAAAAHHH--

“--HHHHHAAAAAGHHHH!!!!” And Watanuki stood in front of his assigned dorm, hair extensions perfectly in place, and his cute new bra padded. Yuuko had dressed him up as she perhaps would a doll; a pink, sleeveless tunic, with small pockets was on the front, and a lacy white undershirt. A ruffled, three-layed skirt covered what he would consider his manhood area. He had spent the whole day trying to tug it down, feel as if his ass was exposed, but of course it wasn't. Was pulling down the skirt in such a naughty, teasing manner half the fun of wearing them or something?! Was this some sort of, strategic girl way to get a guy to look at her ass?! His legs were smooth; razors were a beautiful thing. Now he had to shave his legs religiously?! Baggy white socks and plain white sneakers were on his feet, and a bright, red belt with a white butterfly on it was Yuuko's signature of ownership slapped on him.

He had looked at himself in the mirror before he left, dazzled over his now long hair, how wide his eyes suddenly looked, how perfect his new manicure was.

...How much of a girl he could really look like.

No wonder Yuuko wanted to dress him as a girl! What the hell! 

“This isn't fair at all!” Watanuki shouted at the innocent doorway, ignoring a couple of girls who slowly moved passed him, glimpsing warily to the side. “That evil witch is going to pay for this!”

There was a presence at his side that he didn't notice. Watanuki's head whipped over, his, new, shiny, long black hair following. His head felt heavy. 

A pretty girl with short, honey-colored hair stood beside him, her doe eyes wide as she gazed to him. Watanuki was a good few inches taller than her, even if he himself was only of average, Japanese male height. The boy jumped a bit, letting out a nervous laugh, which dissolved into high-pitched, nervous chuckles (that was how a girl laughed, right?!). “Ah, um, h-hello! I um, didn't see you... there!”

The girl merely stated, before nodding her head.

“...Are you Watanuki Kimihiro?” The girl spoke, and the boy bristled in place. H-how did she know his name?!

“Ah--” And he turned to her fully, bowing deeply. His pink backpack slid off to the side a bit. “Y-yes! That's me! Um...” And he looked up, sheepish. “...Can... I help you?”

The girl merely offered him a rather calm smile.

“...My name is Wakaba Sayori,” The girl stated, and she offered Watanuki a polite nod of the head. “We'll be rooming together, starting today.”

“R-rooming together?!” Watanuki suddenly squawked out, and his hands came up, covered his mouth at the strange noise. Right... h-he needed to keep it together now! He was a girl... a dainty cute girl... but-but-...living with a girl...! What in the world was Yuuko thinking?! “...Ah... hahaha... I-I mean...” And he swallowed nervously. “...I-I hope we have fun together!” 

Or something like that.

The pretty Sayori seemed to regard him for a bit, as if not sure what to make of her new roommate. However, she merely smiled pleasantly again. “...The Headmaster told me this was your first year at Cross Academy. You must be nervous.” She moved forward, and Watanuki stepped out of the way, allowing the young woman to unlock the door to their shared dorm and walk inside. The boy hung outside awkwardly for a brief spell, before realizing that this was his room too, and he hurried on inside after Sayori. “...But there's nothing to worry about. If you passed the entrance exams, you'll do just fine.”

Except for I didn't. Watanuki's dual-colored eyes cast a glance to the room, looking it over. There were two queen-sized beds. Large windows with thin, translucent pearl curtains hung on the walls. The evening sun began to sink behind the mountains and trees. They must have been on the third floor. The rest of the room was plain, but held two beside tables, two desks, and a small, two-seater dining table with chairs. His trunk and suitcases sat at the foot of one of the beds. He assumed that one was his, and he walked over, pulling off the pink backpack. He set it down gingerly on the bed.

The backpack flopped over on its side.

“How should I address you?” Sayori asked, already beginning to unpack her belongings. Watanuki looked over to the rather stately young woman. Maybe he should start taking notes or something...

“...Just Watanuki...-chan...” He hesitated, “...Is fine.” He was used to going by his last name, anyway.

...The -chan part was going to be a new addition. Somewhat.

“And you? Should I call you Wakaba-chan?”

“Sayori-chan is fine,” The girl spoke, nodding her head towards him. She removed a bag of her toiletries; a few tampons spilled over and onto the bed, and Watanuki practically froze at seeing them. They were scooped up and away seconds later.

...Was he going to be able to do this?

I'm going to have to, the boy thought woefully. He was already missing his own school. How was he going to survive a day without his precious Himawari-chan?! What would be able to lift a smile upon his face for the long, unforgiving days that lay ahead of him?!

He didn't know.

But he would soon find out.

On the beside table, Sayori set a plain, framed picture up of a cute girl with shirt, brown hair. Watanuki spared a glance to it, wondering who it was. Perhaps Sayori's old roommate?

Watanuki decided, ultimately, that the cute girl, with the bright smile and silver whistle that sat framed upon his new roommate's bed...

...Was unimportant.


End file.
